The Crystal Light Tournament!
by Kai luva
Summary: The Bladebreakers run in to Kai's little siter who is acompaning the Demolition Boys to the tournament the Bladebreakers are entering. You noe how good the Demolition Boys are! Will the Bladebreakers beat them? Read to find out. Tala/oc hints
1. The tornament

kai_luva: O.k.! New story coming through! Make way!  
  
Kai: Why would anyone in the right mind make way for a stupid little story? Especially since a girl writes it? (He said girl with disgust!)  
  
Kai_luva: I'm not gonna start a fight with ya, so if that's what you were hoping for too bad! Oh and can you please just say the disclaimer?  
  
Kai: Over my dead body!  
  
Kai_luva: Fine! I could always let Tyson have the honour of it!  
  
Tyson: I always loved saying disclaimers!  
  
Kai: Don't even think about it Tyson! It's MY part and not YOURS!  
  
Tyson: Well your not gonna say it anyways so why can't I says it?  
  
Kai: *growls*Fine! Serenity doesn't own beyblade or any of its characters!  
  
Kai_luva: *hugs Tyson* You are brilliant Tyson! Why didn't I think of using reverse psychology on Kai?  
  
Tyson: I did? I never knew I did!  
  
Kai: He did what?! A little shrimp out classed me? *growls*  
  
' '= thought " "= speech ~* *~=next scenario  
  
~*The Story!*~  
  
Crystal Light! (dumb title I noe)  
  
Ch1. The tournament!  
  
~*Mr. Dickinson's house*~  
  
"Hello, Bladebreakers!" said Mr. Dickinson "I have called you here today because of  
  
some big news. They are hosting a blading tournament in Canada. It's called the Crystal  
  
light tournament. I assume you all now know that I want you to join."  
  
"Cool! I always wanted to visit Canada! I heard they have good food there!" shouted  
  
an enthusiastic Tyson. "O.k, when do we leave?"  
  
"Now Tyson calm down." said Mr. Dickinson chuckling "You are scheduled to leave at  
  
2:00 pm 2 days from now. Is that good enough for you Tyson?"  
  
"Sure is!" said Tyson as his stomach growled "Um. guys, can we please get some  
  
pizza?"  
  
"I agree with Tyson! I'm hungry too!" said Max rubbing his stomach  
  
"Well I guess we can go to the all-you-can-eat-buffet across the street." said Ray "Are you coming Kai?"  
  
"Hn" was all Kai said back in return.  
  
~*at the all-you-can-eat-buffet*~  
  
As usual Tyson was stuffing his face, he already had 23 empty plates in  
  
front of him. As for Max, well he didn't eat as much, but it was considered a  
  
lot since he at 14 plates. Ray had pretty much too, he had 9 plates. And Kai  
  
being Kai, at the normal amount, 1 appetizer, 1 main course, and 1 dessert.  
  
Which makes 3 plates. When they were done they all headed back home to  
  
tell their relatives about the big news.  
  
~*2 daze l8ter @ the airport (12:30)*~  
  
"Ahhhh!" screamed a girl as she bumped into Kai, who was now on  
  
the floor glaring at the girl who bumped into him. "Watch where  
  
you're going, Leah!" yelled Kai who had just realized the person  
  
bumped into him was none other than his sister. "KAI!" exclaimed Leah as she hugged  
  
her big brother. "I missed ya so much!" she said finally letting go. "So what brings a girl  
  
like yourself here?" asked Kai. "Well you see, Grandfather insisted me to accompany the  
  
Demolition Boys to the tournament!" explained Leah. "Excuse me, but you never told  
  
us you had a sister Kai! I thought we were a team!" said Tyson as if Kai had kept the  
  
most important secret there was from them . "Well you can't blame me, you never  
  
bothered to ask." said Kai rolling his eyes at Tyson's stupidity. "Does she beyblade?"  
  
asked Ray hopefully (he wants a beybattle badly). "What kind of stupid question is  
  
that?" said Leah "Who doesn't beyblade?" "Leah! Me and the guys are getting lunch.  
  
Ya coming?" yelled a voice behind them. "In a sec o.k?" said Leah blowing Tala a kiss.  
  
"Sorry Kai! I gotta go! I'll call you!" said Leah running over to Tala.  
  
  
  
~*lunch wit da demolition guyz*~  
  
"Leah, please don't make my job hard! You can talk to Kai, but the other Bladebreakers  
  
are a waste of your time." said Tala in a "I beg you" voice. "You know what Voltaire  
  
told me before we left!" "So now you're saying I can't have fun anymore!" said Leah  
  
who was pouting. "That's not what I meant." said Tala in his "please forgive me" voice.  
  
"Over here Leah" called Bryan waving at her. "Bryan!" said Leah running over to him.  
  
"So what cha want for lunch?" asked Ian. "Let me see, I know! A HAMBURGER!"  
  
replied Leah.  
  
  
  
~*Bladebreakers*~  
  
"YAY! WE FOUND DA FOOD COURT!" yelled an extremely happy Tyson.  
  
"WE CAN EAT, EAT, EAT AND EAT!" joined in Max. "Hey. Aren't those the  
  
Demolition Boys and Kai's sister?" asked Ray. "So what if it is" said Kai "It's not  
  
that we wouldn't expect to see them. After all Tala did say that they were gonna go  
  
eat." "Let's go say hi!" suggested Max. "Yeah!" said Tyson "HEY LEAH! IT'S US!  
  
DO YOU REMEMBER US?" said Tyson calling out to Leah.  
  
  
  
~*back to da Demolition Boys*~  
  
"Huh? Oh! Tyson! I guess your stomach brought you here right?" asked Leah. "How did  
  
you know?" answered Tyson with a question. "Can't you see Leah is trying to eat her  
  
lunch? Leave her alone!" barked Tala. "It's okay Tala." said Leah putting her hand on  
  
Tala's arm. "Why don't you guys sit with us?" said Lead warmly. "Offer accepted."  
  
said Kai. "Leah!" said Ian in a whiny voice (which he only uses on Leah) "I don't want  
  
to sit with them!" "Well words can't be taken back once their said so deal with it.  
  
Kay?" said Leah to Ian. "But I don't - -" said Ian but was cut off by Tala "Don't give  
  
Leah a hard time Ian!" Tala said giving him a dangerous look. "Sorry." said Ian finally  
  
shutting up. "Now you've done it Ian." said Spencer "You've made Tala angry. Better  
  
be extra careful from now on!" "SILENCE!" said Tala making everyone look at him.  
  
"It's almost time to board the plane. Let's go to the waiting room." "WHERE'S  
  
LEAH?! SHE'S GONE! MISSING! DISAPPEARED!" yelled an outraged Kai.  
  
  
  
~*Author*~  
  
kai_luva: Well that's it for now! Hope you like it! I want at the very least 3 reviews before I upload the next chapter! Flames count too! Which means their welcome.  
  
Tala :Since when did flames count?  
  
Kai_luva: Ever since I said it they did. So be quite! 


	2. The encounter with the invisible

Kai_luva:*sounds really pathetic* I can't believe it! I said I won't continue with out @ least 3 reviews and.I ONLY GOT 3!!!!!!! Now I'm upset! I need to take this out on someone! *suddenly cheerful again* Also I don't own beyblade or any of its characters but I do own Pheo, Leah and the Girls of Dark Destruction.  
  
Tala : You're not gonna make me suffer, are you?  
  
Kai_luva: Don't worry! You don't have to suffer.just yet! Mwhahahahahaha!  
  
The Crystal light tournament!  
  
Ch 2 The encounter with the invisible  
  
~*Leah's POV*~  
  
"But Kai! I'm here! Beside you!" I said reaching for his arm but my hand went right  
  
through it. What's happening? Why am I translucent? I was getting  
  
really scared I was just standing there and all of a sudden this happens! My knees got  
  
weak as thousands of thoughts raced through my mind. What if I had to spend my  
  
whole life like this? Who's causing this? How can I get back to normal? I started to  
  
cry. Then I heard a voice. It said to me, "Leah join us and take over the world. This is  
  
your chance. All your life you suffered being a girl. Nobody ever takes time to notice you  
  
as a beyblader. Join the Girls of Dark Destruction! Together we will make the  
  
world wake up! They will suffer for not discriminating us girls!" The voice obviously  
  
belonged to a girl. I took some time to think then said "Did you make this happen?"  
  
The voice replied, " I only did it so we can talk privately. What ever you chose won't  
  
effect whether you will be going back to normal or not. We will send you back after our  
  
little talk. Now back to the subject. Will you join us?" I thought for a while, what she  
  
said was all true. But I can't just leave Tala. Grandfather would kill me, and Kai will  
  
never forgive me! Not to mention the Demolition Guys. I couldn't possibly go with her.  
  
So I said "No. I will not accept this offer. There's too much I can't leave behind!"  
  
"Really? Well I will be sending you back but I will be back! Mark my words!" the voice  
  
bellowed. I looked, everything was back to normal. I could hear Tala calling my name.  
  
  
  
~*Tala's POV*~  
  
I had finally found her. I hope she's alright. She's crying. I went over to her and said  
  
"Leah, what happened?" hoping I didn't sound too worried. No answer. I sighed, it's  
  
gonna be hard trying to get her to talk. The others were coming over. There goes our  
  
"alone time"  
  
  
  
~*normal POV*~  
  
"Leah! Are you alright?" asked Kai who sounded really worried. "WHAT DOES IT  
  
LOOK LIKE TO YOU?" answered Leah angrily with a question. "I'll take that as a  
  
no." said Kai wondering what could have gotten his sis in such a bad mood. *will the  
  
passengers for the flight to Toronto Canada please make their inside the plane?* "That's  
  
us!" said Kenny as everyone started making their way to the plane. Of course the  
  
Demolition Boys got to go on first with Leah because she had this card thing that lets  
  
you go on first even if you don't have young children (What? She is rich!). The  
  
Bladebreakers got to go on after the Demolition Boys because they are famous (lucky  
  
them).  
  
  
  
  
  
~*The seating arrangements *~  
  
Tala and Leah were sitting together in front of  
  
everyone(Yes! Leah got the window seat.). Kai and Ray sat behind them (yup! Kai's  
  
wanted to keep an eye on them). Spencer sat with Ian behind them (what? Tala made  
  
them). Tyson got Max and they sat across from Kai and Ray. That left poor Kenny  
  
with scary Bryan (yes I would be scared of him after what he did to Ray) and they sat  
  
across from Spencer and Ian.  
  
  
  
~*the plane ride*~  
  
~*Tala's POV*~  
  
I couldn't understand it. Leah hadn't spoken a word since we boarded. What  
  
happened? I really wanted to ask her what was going on, but she didn''t look like she  
  
was in a very good mood. A whack on the head was what I would get if I asked her  
  
now. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She kissed me back. Yes! Now I  
  
can definitely ask her what happened!(A/N: Yup! You guessed right! It's time for  
  
an enraged Kai's POV!)  
  
  
  
~*Kai's POV*~  
  
That moron! He' s not worthy of Leah! I swear if he does that again I'll rip him from  
  
limb to limb! What is she telling him? If only she would talk a bit louder!  
  
  
  
~*only 4 more hours left of the plane ride!*~  
  
~*pilot room*~  
  
"Oh no!" said the pilot "Engine one is down! Now engine two is down! Tell the  
  
passengers to get ready for a landing on water! May day! May day!"  
  
~*Da Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys*~  
  
"Argh! I can't put on the @#$%$#@(A/N: 7 letters, what could the word be?) life  
  
jacket!" yelled a panicking Leah "Stop panicking!" ordered Tala "You've got it on backwards!"  
  
Meanwhile the pilot could be heard screaming. "We're not gonna make it! I'm sorry!  
  
I've failed you all!"  
  
  
  
~*Author*~  
  
kai_luva: Could this be the end? Well you decide. If you review me tell me if you want them to die or not. Also I want @ least 3 reviews or else I'm not uploading any chapters! Flames are welcome and they count!  
  
Tala and Kai: You and your reviews! 


	3. Meet Pheo!

kai_luva :IS MY STORY THAT BAD? I ONLY GOT A FEW REVIEWS!!! Anyways, I just reread the fic today and I realized I totally forgot to mention Leah's stats! Well here they are along with da third chapter! Also I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters. Yadda yadda yadda. Thanx for all those who reviewed! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even bother continuing da fic! You are da best!  
  
The crystal light tournament!  
  
Ch3 Meet Pheo  
  
~*Leah's Stats*~  
  
Eye color : Ice blue Hair : blue(the same blue as Kai) with natural slate streaks(like Kai's bangs). Reaches her waist. Age:15(in my fic kai:16, tala:17, Tyson:15, Max:15, Ray:15, Spencer:17, Ian:16, Bryan: 16, Kenny:14) Bit beast: Pheo is a pale blue fox with pure white wings that are very angel like. She has 9 tails and is an ice type.  
  
~*on the plane*~  
  
~*in Leah's POV*~  
  
I couldn't believe it was gonna end this way. I have my life jacket on and all but what  
  
if I get eaten by a shark? ( A/N: Yes they are landing in the water) I could see the  
  
ocean. Everyone but my brother's team and Tala's team jumped off the plane. They are  
  
just waiting for me. I'm scared, and because of that, they might die. I looked down at  
  
the floor. Something caught my eye, my pocket was glowing! I reached inside an I  
  
realized it was my blade! Pheo's spirit emerged from it. She said to me, "Mistress, climb  
  
on my back! We must get out of here!". "Pheo. I can't leave with out the others!" I  
  
said. "Their bit beasts will save them. But only if they can fly or swim."replied Pheo in  
  
a calm voice.  
  
  
  
~*normal POV*~  
  
"I'M DOOMED!" yelled Ray " Driger is a tiger! Tigers don't swim! Um. I think."  
  
"Why I outta!" said Driger popping out of his blade (which was in Ray's hand) " Who  
  
ever told you tigers can't swim? For your information they love to. Well just for a while  
  
anyways!" "You can talk?" asked Ray "What were you thinking? That I couldn't?"  
  
replied Driger slightly surprised. "WHAT ABOUT ME?" shrieked Kenny "DIZZI IS  
  
GROUNDED!" "No worries chief!" said Tyson "Dragoon will carry us both!" "Stop  
  
talking!" barked Kai "Get you bit beasts ready and jump!" With that Kai released  
  
Dranzer and jumped on to his back ordering the rest of the Bladebreakers to do the  
  
same. Soon after, the Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys were making their way to  
  
land.  
  
~*just reached destination point*~  
  
"We made it!" screamed Tyson "And alive too!" joined in Max. "Shut up you fools" said  
  
Kai "Yah! If you wanna get to the hotel before nightfall that is." chirped in Leah  
  
  
  
~*at the hotel*~  
  
The 2 teams were at the hotel's restaurant. All the Bladebreakers (save Kai) were  
  
Stuffing their faces. When they were finally done, they had to pay a bill of $ 1473.  
  
After paying the bill, they went to their rooms.  
  
  
  
~* Here's the who's with who list*~  
  
Tala and Leah got room 118  
  
Kai and Ray got room 119(right across from Leah and Tala's room!)  
  
Ian, Bryan, and Spencer got room 120 (beside Leah and Tala)  
  
Tyson, Max, and Kenny got room 121 (beside Kai and Ray)  
  
  
  
~*back to da fic!*~  
  
When the 2 teams decided who was with who, they went to bed. Kai gave Tala the "go  
  
anywhere near my sister, and you're dead!". Too bad for Kai b/c they was only 1 bed in  
  
the room and they're sharing. (A/N: yup! Queen sized!)  
  
~*the girls of dark destruction*~  
  
(before I go on wit da fic I'm gonna give you their stats)  
  
Lizza- Team captain (the one who had a little talk with our fav girl Leah)  
  
Hair color: Black with silver streaks Eye color: Honey Age: 17 Blade color: Black with silver streaks Bitbeast: Darkdevine is the supreme ruler of all devils  
  
Felicity-  
  
Hair color: Pale blue with lavender streaks Eye color: Aqua Age: 16 Blade color: Pale blue with lavender streaks Bitbeast: Icyenaca is a devil that specializes in ice attacks  
  
Kazzy-  
  
Hair color: Red with purple streaks Eye color: lavender Age: 16 Blade color: Red with purple streaks Bitbeast: Flamieron is a devil that specializes in fire attacks  
  
Mariana-  
  
Hair color: Aqua marine with sky blue streaks Eye color: Vivid blue Age:16 Blade color: Aqua marine with sky blue streaks Bitbeast: Aquaitique is a devil that specializes in water attacks  
  
~*on with da fic which (what's going on the Girls of Dark Destruction's side)*~  
  
"Listen up!" said Lizza "There's a little tournament for us to join.and we have a  
  
little task to do during the process. Except this time, were gonna be visible." "I'm  
  
assuming you have a little something special in store for the Demolition Boys and the  
  
Bladebreakers right?" asked Mariana. "Something very special indeed!" said Lizza with  
  
an evil grin on her face. "Very special."  
  
  
  
~*author*~  
  
kai_luva: Please give some suggestions! If this fic gets too violent, I'm gonna move it to PG13 so um. I guess that's it and PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Max: Don't be sad that you only got a few reviews last time! Maybe you'll have better luck this time!  
  
Kai_luva: What would you noe about sad? You've been happy your whole life! *sniffs* 


	4. Taken Away

K.L: YAY! I UPDATED!  
  
Tala: *says this sarcastically* Oh joy!  
  
K.L: Get lost lone wolf!  
  
Tala: Even if I am a lone wolf, I'm a happy one!  
  
K.L: o_O  
  
Tala: .  
  
The crystal light tournament!  
  
Ch4 taken away.  
  
~*Max, Kenny and Tyson's room (Ray decided to join them for a little while)*~  
  
"Man, I never knew Kai could have such a hot sister!" said Tyson drooling.  
  
"Don't even think about it Tys, she's too old for you." Said Ray.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard that age doesn't matter?" snapped Tyson, "Besides, I'll bet you all that she doesn't mind either. You could tell that she's madly in love with me just by the way she looks!"  
  
"You mean disgust is a sign of love?" asked Max obviously confused  
  
"HEY!" said Tyson, "I thought we were best buds Maxie! How could you side with Ray?"  
  
"Actually Tyson," said Kenny, "I would also side with Ray. I mean Tala IS Leah's boyfriend and you wouldn't want to get him pissed."  
  
"Not you too chief!" moaned Tyson, " Leah loves me! I know she does! I'll prove it! I'm going to her room."  
  
~*Leah and Tala's room*~  
  
Max, Ray and Kenny watched from the sidelines as Tyson went into Leah's room.  
  
"Hello Tala!" said Tyson cheerfully, "I'm looking for Leah. Is she here?"  
  
"No. She's not available at the moment." Said Tala through gritted teeth. This is idiot was trying to make a move on HIS girl.  
  
"LIAR!" snapped Tyson, "She IS here!"  
  
"I never said she wasn't!" Tala snapped back, "I just said she wasn't available at the moment!"  
  
"Well I'll make her available." Said Tyson searching the room.  
  
Big mistake! Because once he opened the bathroom door, a piercing shriek could be heard throughout the entire hotel.  
  
Leah and Tala's door swung open as the BBs (Bladebreakers) and the D- boys came in.  
  
Their jaws all dropped open when they saw Tala beating the sh*t out of Tyson while yelling at him at the same time.  
  
"What, happened?" asked Ian  
  
"This idiot," Said Tala referring to Tyson, "walked in on Leah changing."  
  
"HE WHAT?" shouted Kai joining Tala in the game of Tyson killing.  
  
~*Max, Kenny, and Tyson's room (ray was there also)*~  
  
"WAAAAAAH!" wailed Tyson, "Leah doesn't love me anymore! It's all Tala and Kai's fault!"  
  
"Um dude," said Ray, "She never liked you in the first place."  
  
Tyson glared at Ray and said, "What would you know about love? In fact, this is the way most couples start of anyways."  
  
"Yeah." Said Max, "Divorced couples."  
  
~*Leah and Tala's room in Leah's POV*~  
  
I sighed as I looked over at Tala. He could do just about anything he wanted. In this case, fall asleep. I am tired but I can't sleep. Not after that incident with that idiotic idiot.  
  
I silently crawled out if bed and walked over to the balcony. I shivered, it was pretty chilly out tonight.  
  
I turned around and was just about to go in when I felt a pair of arms around my waist.  
  
"Can't sleep?" asked Tala  
  
Instead of answering his question, I asked him one of my own, "How do you do that?"  
  
Tala looked at me clearly confused, "How do I do what?"  
  
"You always seem to know when I'm where I'm not supposed to be." I said  
  
"You can be here if you want." Said Tala, "I won't tell you grandfather if you don't want me to."  
  
"Thanks." I whispered, "My grandfather can be so strange sometimes. He won't allow me to do anything he considers 'dangerous'. Yea sure, standing on a balcony at night with no supervision is dangerous." I said saying the last part sarcastically.  
  
"You don't think it is?" asked Tala  
  
"No, why would."but before I could finish my sentence, four dark figures appeared in front of me.  
  
"Hi Leah." Said a voice in fake sweetness (guess who?), "I said I would be back and I am. Only that I brought some friends along."  
  
"This time you're coming with us unless you want death to occur among one of your friends." Chimed in another voice.  
  
"Back off." Growled Tala holding Leah closer (a/n: KAWAII! Tala: shut up!)  
  
Kazzy snapped her neatly manicured fingers, which were painted dark purple, and Leah appeared beside her.  
  
"Look hun, don't get involved." Said Felicity to Tala examining her nails which were painted ice blue.  
  
And in a puff of black smoke, Leah disappeared with the GODDs.  
  
"LEAH!" screamed Tala.  
  
~*end of chapter*~  
  
K.L: I'm ending it here! Oh and I wouldn't mind if you reviewed! 


End file.
